Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel Chapter 1
by Astrafel
Summary: A Brotherhood Paladin struggles to survive against the harsh everyday reality of the wasteland with his tired weary squadron. They face the everyday horrors of the capital waste.


Fallout 3 The Brotherhood of Steel

Chapter: 1

Title: Paragon

Scorching rays of the Sun run ablaze in the midst of the afternoon daylight. Sweat run dry onto our skin as we walk on the desolated streets of the Wasteland. My men and I lost contact with Delta squad while retreating away from our outpost in the mall. There were just too many super mutants to be dealt with within that area. We managed to hide in the train tunnels leading on the other side north of the waste land where we used its dark dimly lit halls to escape from the mutant infestation. For once, I felt isolated from all the death and blood from all the fighting we've had but not for long. Still, blood was a common sight. Blood dripped from the ceiling literally as raiders had hung the corpses of the unfortunate who would bravely dared to explore the deep hollows of these tunnels. I can imagine how helpless they were from the raiders... without protection or any weapon that could have at least saved them... We have ventured forth to the most dangerous places in the wasteland for many years but it was mostly the power armor that gave us an edge over everything that opposed us. We are nothing against the wasteland without our power armor. It was the armor that gave us strength, it was the armor that protected us from the radiation, and it was the armor that helped us almost cheat death. We knew that technology helps us improve and preserve our lives and we do that scavenging for what little that could have remained from the ashes and barren places of this barren capital.

Delta Squad contacted us while we were on the way out of the tunnels and told us they are on the way to the Wheaton armory. We needed them for our rescue back in the mall but things are just gonna get more problematic.

"This is Delta squad come in Charlie over."

"Charlie here, we here you loud and clear over."

"Rendezvous point at sector six-six, three nine for temporary shelter and re armament orders from Paladin Seamore"

"Copy that, over"

Wheaton armory is directly north from the mall, and it is an abandoned military installation just like the rest of the government buildings that still stand despite of the nuclear holocaust that struck two hundred years ago. As we near the exit we see the light of day piercing through the gates as we opened the entrance and walked up the stairs leading outside to the wastes. The barren fields and the desolated streets and houses were a common sight in the wastes, leading to places where humanity might have thrived. But now, in every corner that I look I see nothing but sights and smell of death that surrounded the place ever since. I looked behind me and I see my tired weary men, their faces lost its vitality that they once had and their eyes speak more than their words. They have never mentioned any word since we came out from the train tunnels and the scorching heat of the sun beats us down every minute as we walk on the wastes.

From afar, I can see the Wheaton armory building. I feel the sudden relief that quickly filled my heart and body I wanted to walk faster and even run but from all this heat but I could barely run or even make an effort in moving faster. It has been two days since our water supply from our outpost back in the mall was completely drained. We were conserving our energies until we were hit really hard by the super mutants.

A red light started to blink rapidly from my helmet's visor, someone has relayed a distress signal to my squad. A radio transmission followed after wards.

"This is Delta sq--d we are hit and ---ned down by --- En------- ---- needin-- -------- i--mediat-ly!"

The radio transmission seemed to be almost unclear probably from the skirmish that has just begun but we have to hurry.

We could hear the explosions as we rushed, we know that Delta squad cannot last long in that skirmish. As we near the Wheaton Armory, the building is almost filled by the smoke. Laser fire and bolts of plasma were visible and flying in every direction. I fear that this encounter would be worse than the super mutants back in the mall. And so it did. As I could clearly see a Verti-bird aircraft hovered beside the building.

This is not any enemy we are about to face. This is the Enclave.

End of part one of Chapt. 1.

to be continued.

"The Capital wasteland is not a safe place. It has never been."


End file.
